


Visitation Hours

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dirty Talk, Impact Play, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: There wasn’t a reason that he wanted to see Daichi at work. He didn’t need one, he wasn’t insecure, he just wanted to visit his lover at work. Kuroo didn’t dress up nicely or bring him anything. It wasn’t their anniversary, he just felt a need to come and see him. Now that he thinks about it, maybe there was a reason, but it wasn’t situational. It wasn’t anything they needed to do, it was something Kuroo needed, and that was Daichi himself.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Visitation Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beauxxxtiful_lies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/gifts).



> Here's another piece, because I couldn't just write one for you. Tawnya, I hope you like this piece as well as the last. My nerves are so bad with making these pieces.

There wasn’t a reason that he wanted to see Daichi at work. He didn’t need one, he wasn’t insecure, he just wanted to visit his lover at work. Kuroo didn’t dress up nicely or bring him anything. It wasn’t their anniversary, he just felt a need to come and see him. Now that he thinks about it, maybe there was a reason, but it wasn’t situational. It wasn’t anything they needed to do, it was something Kuroo needed, and that was Daichi himself.

He sauntered into Daichi’s workplace like he owned the place. He greeted everyone quite familiarly, they all knew him as Daichi’s partner, and he wore the title with pride. He could see Daichi watching him from his office, he was on the phone, and his lips moved as he spoke into it, but his eyes stayed fixated on Kuroo as he made his way through his co-workers. Kuroo wore a bright smile when he entered Daichi’s office. Daichi’s eyes were still tracking him, and Kuroo shivered at the look. He shivered from just looking at Daichi. In his police captain uniform, he wanted to wrap his tongue around those gold buttons. He sat in one of the seats across from Daichi’s desk, he didn’t make an expression as Kuroo sat down, but then again Daichi was always good at remaining neutral.

“Yes, that sounds great, keep me updated,” Daichi says finally, placing the phone on the receiver. “Well this is a surprise,” Daichi says, finally smiling. And Kuroo feels warm instantly. 

“I wanted to see you,” Kuroo admits, crossing one of his legs over the other. 

Daichi smirks because he knows exactly why Kuroo is here. This isn’t the first time Kuroo has done this, and that’s the exact reason Daichi keeps a bottle of lubrication in his desk.

“Well, get the blinds and lock the door,” Daichi says, his voice dropping slightly. Kuroo stands up a little too quickly, and eagerly locks the door and gets to the blinds. When he’s finished, he has the pleasure of watching Daichi take off his uniform and throwing the clothing over the back of his chair. Daichi begins to clear the desk. Once it’s clear, he motions to it, and Kuroo removes his clothes as quickly as he can and lays down on the desk. When his back presses against the cold wood, he arches slightly, and Daichi smirks again. 

“Are you going to fuck me now Daichi?” Kuroo asks, squirming as he feels his dick stir to life.

“No, not yet at least,” Daichi admits, moving around to his desk drawer pulling out the bottle of lube, and covering his fingers in the liquid. “Make noise, and you get slapped, understood?” Daichi asks, pressing one hand on the desk, and the other disappearing near Kuroo’s behind.

“Yes,” Kuroo says breathlessly, he hasn’t even been touched yet.

Daichi moves a single finger against Kuroo’s entrance, just before pushing the tip of it inside. Kuroo gasps, and Daichi’s hand comes across his face quickly. Kuroo jumps, but his body feels like it’s on fire. “I said no noise,” Daichi says, between gritted teeth. Kuroo knows he’s not mad, but Kuroo likes the way he pretends he is.

Daichi’s finger slides all the way in, and Kuroo succeeds in keeping his noises to himself, although he wants nothing more than to feel Daichi’s hand across his face. He trusts Daichi more than any other person, he loves giving himself to Daichi completely. Daichi’s second finger slips in, throwing Kuroo out of his thoughts, he choked slightly at the burn, and this time he knew it was coming. The slap to Kuroo’s cheek was quick, and it stung so well. He closed his mouth shut and pushed against Daichi’s fingers. Once the second finger is all the way in, Daichi teases Kuroo’s prostate, rubbing against it slowly, and watching the way Kuroo’s legs bend and jut out from the desk. The way his mouth falls open, but nothing comes out. Daichi’s erection stirs, and he’s ready to take Kuroo.

“Can you take more?” Daichi asks, pulling his fingers out slowly.

“Yes,” Kuroo says quickly.

“Do you  _ want _ more?” Daichi asks, his voice dropping to a whisper.

“ _ Yes _ .” Kuroo whines and Daichi moves to press his third finger against Kuroo’s asshole, sliding it back and forth, spreading him a bit more before pushing it inside next to the other. Daichi doesn’t slap him this time for whining, his mind is somewhere else when Kuroo’s walls clench around his fingers tightly. He begins pushing them further and further inside so that he shivers, and Kuroo’s bottom lip is trapped underneath white teeth, keeping himself quiet.

“God, you’re  _ so _ good,” Daichi mutters, he imagines him inside of Kuroo, sweat dripping down past his hairline, and Kuroo wants to lick it off. Daichi’s fingers brush his prostate, and Kuroo whines, unable to hold the noises back, Daichi moves a hand against the back of his thigh, and Kuroo loves the way it stings. 

“Daichi enough, please, I  _ need _ you,” Kuroo coos, and a smirk comes across Daichi’s face. 

“You mean, you need my cock-” Daichi chides, and Kuroo’s noises choke up. “Admit it.” He demands.

“Okay okay, I need your cock-”

“Where?” Daichi asks.

“ _ Inside of me,”  _ Kuroo offers. Daichi shifts, and pushes his dick against his fingers, rubbing against Kuroo’s hole.

“Right here?” He asks, smiling.

“Yes,  _ yes,  _ right there!” He almost cries, and Daichi pulls his fingers out, and Kuroo groans from the loss. Daichi shifts again, and his tip begins rubbing against the outside of Kuroo’s hole. “Aww, Dai-please,” At this point, Kuroo is wrecked and Daichi hasn’t even entered him yet. But when he does, a shiver runs through his body deep, and he feels so full that his moans are wanton. Daichi leans over Kuroo’s body, so his chest is touching Kuroo’s torso, and he grabs Kuroo’s chin and holds it in place as he eases out of him, and fucks up into him roughly. Kuroo tries to throw his head back, but Daichi’s holding him tightly in place. His eyes lock with him as he repeats strong, rough thrusts.

“You like it when I fuck you, just like this right?” Daichi asks, not really expecting an answer, Kuroo answers with his body, the way the other tightens around him, is response enough. 

Daichi moves away and back into him quickly, his hips buck and thrust quickly into Kuroo so that he’s completely unable to force sound through his mouth, his moans are noiseless, as Daichi lets go of his chin, and Kuroo’s head falls back onto the desk. Daichi’s hands’ snake around Kuroo’s thighs to pull him closer. 

“Will you come for me?” Daichi asks, as his head ducks down, watching himself slide in and out of Kuroo.

“Will you touch me?” Kuroo asks through panting breaths. 

“No,” Daichi says with a teasing smile. “Because I know I don’t need to,” Daichi explains, and Kuroo groans.

And he’s right, a few kisses up and down Kuroo’s leg, holding him by the back of his knee, and a few quick thrusts and Kuroo is falling away. Tightening around Daichi’s member, and coming all over himself. A sight Daichi likes very much.

Without warning, Daichi’s hands move to Kuroo’s hips, pulling him toward him, into his arms, and then turning him around, pulling out swiftly, forcing Kuroo’s stomach down onto the desk, and sliding back into him. Kuroo groans, as he’s refilled. 

“Move your hips for me, baby,” Daichi says, and Kuroo obliges. Pushing back against him with shaky legs, Daichi’s hands stabilize his hips, as his ass slides along his dick.

Daichi loves the aching torture, of Kuroo’s slow hips, moving forward and backward on him, but he can only take so much. Daichi’s hand moves to slide up Kuroo’s back and neck until his hands reach his hair. His fingers slide into the thick of it, and he pulls. Forcing Kuroo’s head back as he begins moving inside of him with force. Hips thrusting erratically, Kuroo’s calls are wanton, his body languid and beautiful as Daichi moves into him. 

“Baby, I’m gonna come. Do you want me inside?” Daichi asks, his voice is rough and forced as he moves quickly into Kuroo.

“Well, I have to walk out after this…” Kuroo manages to start. “So I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Kuroo adds.

“Right-” Daichi says shortly before he pulls up, and moves to come all over Kuroo’s back, the aftershock making him rub the tip of his dick against Kuroo’s cheeks, Kuroo just rests against the desk, breathing heavily.

After a few short minutes, Daichi moves to clean him up, and then pulls him into his chest, with a smile. He ruffles his hair with his nose, taking in his scent. “Thank you for coming to see me,” Daichi mumbles, and Kuroo gives a soft breath, breathing against his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> More shameless smut.


End file.
